Five Nights at Papa's
Five Nights at Papa's is a combination of Five Nights at Freddy's and Papa's Pizzeria. It's the gameplay of FNAF with characters based on the Papa's games. Story Another branch of Papa's Pizzeria has opened, this time with animatronics to entertain the kids who come! Unfortunately, unbeknownst to Papa, a certain radish scientist hacked the animatronics and made them attack anyone who stayed after hours. Also unfortunately, someone has to stay the night shift. Can you survive the night? Mechanics There are several mechanics to defend yourself from the animatronics. Power At 12 AM, you get 100 power. Using defense measures uses power. If you run out of power, any animatronic will come and jumpscare you, causing a game over. Time To win the night, you must survive from 12 AM to 7 AM, each in game hour equaling a real life minute and 10 seconds. Doors The doors are a defense measure that the player must use to ward off animatronics lest they get into the office. For every 10 seconds the doors are open, they drain 3 percent power. Lights These allow you to see if an animatronic is outside your door or in a darker area you can't see. For every 5 seconds the lights stay on, the power drains 1 percent power. Phonecalls As the night begins, a phone will ring. A speech bubble will pop up. Night 1: "Hello? Hey, welcome to Papa's Pizzeria! Name's Roy, and I'll be your guide to your week here! Um, so the older chains were doing really well, but the boss, you know him as Papa, noticed that the kiddums were looking pretty bored. So he started looking at other pizza chains and saw that most had animatronics that sang and stuff. Unfortunately, I think someone tampered with our bots. They haven't been acting right since I got here. Well, I guess I have been creeped out by those things since... Um, well forever. Er, well, anyway, if anything tries to get in, just close the doors. If you're not sure, light up the halls or cams. N-not with fire though. With the lights. Also, the freezers and fridges have food, so if you run out of power, the food'll rot. Well, see you later." Night 2: "Hello? I heard you lived through last night! So you might be wondering what would happen if an animatronic like Tutu or Piñata caught you. Well, uh, I dunno really but I bet it's not that bad. Actually, well, er, I hope it's not that bad. It's not like they're gonna suffocate you with pizza dough or something. Well shoot, now I'm paranoid. Uhh, stay safe. And ignore what I just said." Night 3: "Hey, hi! Well, how's your week going? Hope it's been ok and you haven't been in any danger or anything. Uhh, Papa sent me to reboot the main attraction of the pizzeria. Uhh, his name's Paparoni I think. It's a super corny pun and I honestly don't know why my uncle accepted that name. Anyway, uhh, he's a little spazzy. I don't think I reset his servos correctly. Err, have a good night I guess." WIP Characters You can either play as Utah or Cooper. You can also play a custom character. Animatronics Tutu: a turnip themed ballerina/flamenco dancer. Prettier than she sounds. Attack Pattern: Tutu will start on the show stage and then go to the Kitchen, occasionally moving to the Parts and Service room. After looping around between these three locations, she will take the most direct path to the Left door of your office. Close the door as fast as possible, because if you take too long to do so, she'll disable the cameras, leaving you open to another animatronic and if you try to use the doors, she'll jumpscare you. Piñata: A pineapple who loves to party! Wears a shirt that says "Party Time!" Attack Pattern: Piñata will start on the show stage and slowly make his way to the Right side of the office. Like with Tutu, if you don't close the door in time, he will disable the cameras and trying to use the doors will trigger his jumpscare. If you do block him from getting in, he will stay for much longer than Tutu. Paparoni: A pepperoni slice who bears resemblance to the man himself. Attack Pattern: For the first 2 nights, Paparoni will not come for you unless the power runs out. On Night 3 onward however, he can be a dangerous force. He doesn't have a set attack pattern choosing to walk around aimlessly until 3 AM. After 3AM, he will run straight to the office side he's closest to. Close the door before he gets there or you'll get jump scared. Marnol: A tomato slice that loves the sea. Was originally going to be called Marine, but it sounded too feminine. Attack Pattern: Marnol will stay in Marinara Bay if you check on him frequently. But not too frequently, or else you'll set off his attack. Spicy Paparoni: Spicy Paparoni is a golden version of Paparoni. He is often found slouching. Attack Pattern: If he appears in your office, close the doors, and pull up the monitor RIGHT AWAY. If you don't, he will crash your game. Custom Night After beating all 5 nights, you unlock a custom night where you can adjust the levels of the animatronics to your liking. 0: If an animatronic is at 0, they will not activate. 1-5: If an animatronic is at 1-5, they will be very slow and act like they would on Night 1. 6-10: If an animatronic is at 6-10, they will be moderately fast, acting like they would on Nights 2-3. 10-15: If an animatronic is at 10-15, they will be extremely fast, acting like they would on Night 5. 16 and up: The animatronics will be impossibly fast and will be very hard, not acting like they would act anywhere else. There are also preset modes, some easy, some hard. Dance Party!: Piñata and Tutu at 15, everyone else at 0. Papa's Family: Piñata, Tutu and Paparoni at 20, Marnol at 0. Pirate's Word: Marnol at 20, everyone else at 0. Guys Night: Marnol, Piñata and Paparoni at 20, Tutu at 0. Fancy Pizza: EVERYONE AT 20. *NOTE: Spicy Paparoni is not affected by Custom Night settings. Extra Menu After beating Fancy Pizza mode on Custom Night, the Extra Menu unlocks. Jumpscares Here, you can watch everyone's jumpscare. It's self explanatory. Challenges Here, you can apply new challenges to any night in the game by dragging the challenge you want onto the night, like a regular Papa's Gameria. Dizzy Animatronics: The animatronics don't have set patterns and will attack whenever they get close. (Marnol is not affected by this challenge due to his alternate attack style) Tomato Soup: Marnol will move much faster than usual. Powerless: Power drains faster that normal. Bonuses Here, you can add bonuses to any night you want. Sleepy Bots: The animatronics will be very docile, not attacking right away even if you let Piñata or Tutu in and try using the doors. Green Tomato: Marnol will be very slow. Big Budget: Power will not drain at all.Category:Games Category:Fan games